Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system, an information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, application platforms, typically a Java® platform, have been provided in mobile telephone terminals, multi-function peripherals, and similar information processing apparatuses. Various techniques have been proposed to provide expandable applications by taking advantage of the program portability of Java®. One known example of such techniques to provide expandable applications is the Open Services Gateway initiative (OSGi), which is a Java® application platform for embedded devices.
The OSGi defines a unit of software module management as a “bundle”, and defines the specifications for managing a life cycle of a bundle including installed, starting, stopping, and uninstalled. Note that a bundle is an OSGi module unit, and is synonymous with an application in the present invention.
The aforementioned technique enables application life-cycle management, but requires work to change settings of applications and information processing apparatuses (hereinafter, “changing of application-related settings”), which is necessary for the applications to run in harmony with a user environment, to be performed separately. Thus, there is the problem of such work being time consuming to the user.